The present invention relates generally to picture frames. More particularly, it relates to a picture frame assembly having a border which can be used to contain coins.
Numerous types of picture frames having various types of decorative borders have been made over the years. These borders, usually arbitrary and unrelated to the picture to be framed, are generally in the form of indicia printed or otherwise affixed to the border of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,650 issued to Rosenbaum et al. discloses a display cover for temporary use which may be used to frame pictures which are posted upon a surface such as a refrigerator. The cover has a border with indicia and other graphics. By contrast, the present invention contemplates a picture frame for permanent use which has recess for receiving date bearing indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,532 issued to Kelly discloses a decorative picture frame having an ornamental designed disposed on an expanded side border or top border issued to is another patent directed to a. By contrast, the present invention contemplates a decorative picture frame having a framing component which has means for supporting a plurality of coins having date bearing indicia.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a picture frame having a border with recesses for holding coins. The border consists of an internally mounted framing component having a plurality of circular recesses formed therein. The internal edges of the framing component are designed to slightly overlap the edges of the picture or photo to be framed, while the external edges are designed to fit under the external border of the frame. A backing member immediately adjacent the framing component cooperates with the apertures formed in the framing component to create recessed into which coins may be placed. The date of the coins coincides with the date of the photo or picture and thus provide an indication of the date of the photo or picture. The backing member is held in position relative to the framing component by a clamp, which also serves to bind the frontal border and glass plate in position thereby completing the frame assembly.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a picture frame assembly having means for supporting coins.
It is another object of the invention to provide a picture frame assembly having a border containing date bearing indicia.
It is another object of the invention to provide a picture frame assembly having a plurality of recesses sized to receive coins bearing date indicia.
Finally, it is a general object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.